headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Baxley
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = Stunt coordinator; Actor; Assistant director | date of birth = September 24th, 1923 | place of birth = Casper, Wyoming | date of death = March 4th, 2011 | place of death = Palmdale, California | notable works = Kolchak: The Night Stalker | first = Munsters: A Walk on the Mild Side }} Paul Baxley was an American stunt coordinator and television actor. He was born in Casper, Wyoming on September 24th, 1923. He died in Palmdale, California on March 4th, 2011 at the age of 87. In the horror genre, Paul is best known for his stunt work on the 1970s TV series Kolchak: The Night Stalker. He was credited in 19 out of 20 episodes of the show. As an actor, Paul played various bit role characters in six episodes of the show. His first work in the horror genre as an actor was playing a purse snatcher in the "A Walk on the Mild Side" episode of The Munsters. As a stunt coordinator * Son of Dr. Jekyll, The (1951) * Boy Who Cried Werewolf, The (1973) * Exorcist III, The (1990) * Kolchak: The Night Stalker :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Ripper :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Zombie :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: They Have Been, They Are, They Will Be... :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Vampire :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Firefall :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Devil's Platform :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Bad Medicine :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Spanish Moss Murders :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Energy Eater :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Horror in the Heights :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Mr. R.I.N.G. :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Primal Scream :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Trevi Collection :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Chopper :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Demon in Lace :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Legacy of Terror :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Knightly Murders :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Youth Killer :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Sentry As an actor .]] * Kolchak: The Night Stalker :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Ripper, as a cop in an alley :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Bad Medicine, as a cop on the stairs :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Energy Eater, as an electrocuted worker :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Primal Scream, as Doctor Jules Copenik :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Knightly Murders, as Rolf Danvers :* Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Sentry, as Lawrence Earl Coogan * The Munsters :* Munsters: A Walk on the Mild Side, as a purse snatcher As a second unit director * Exorcist III, The (1990) Notes & Trivia * Paul Baxley is the father of director, actor and stunt coordinator Craig R. Baxley. He is also the uncle of actor/stunt performer Gary Baxley. All three appeared together in the "Primal Scream" episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker. * Other notable actors who hail from Wyoming include Captive Wild Woman actress Acquanetta, Dark Shadows actor Christopher Pennock, The Texas Chain Saw Massacre star Jim Siedow (The Cook), and Supernatural actor Jim Beaver. * Paul Baxley was born on the same day as veteran Dark Shadows actor Louis Edmonds. * Paul Baxley was also known as working as the stunt double for William Shatner on the original Star Trek television series. External Links * * Paul Baxley at Wikipedia * * Paul Baxley at Memory Alpha References Category:Stunt performers Category:Actors Category:Assistant directors Category:1923 births Category:2011 deaths